Paradoxe
by Hlo
Summary: J'aime les instants où l'on s'imagine parvenir à remporter la manche alors qu'on a déjà abandonné la lutte... Bonne chance Duo. OS


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Aucune idée.**

**Note : A bas la préparation des examens !**

**Préface :**  
Pour _Camille_. Je te l'ai promis, tu l'as eu.  
Juste un conseil, ne le lis pas au boulot comme tu en as l'habitude.  
Rougis en paix ma grande.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)  
Merci à _Mithy_ pour le titre (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? Probablement beaucoup de choses)  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

-

**PARADOXE**

-

-----------------------------

-

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que je suis en train de cauchemarder ?

-

Quatre me dirait que ce mot n'existe pas, que ce n'est qu'un néologisme qui est passé dans le langage communément utilisé. Et moi, je lui répondrais qu'avec tout le respect que je dois à ses connaissances astronomiques, cela ne change rien à ce que je suis en train de vivre.

Je cauchemarde, littéralement, et j'emmerde le fait que le substantif « _cauchemar_ » ne prenne pas de « _d_ » à la fin, empêchant la possibilité de construire le verbe « _cauchemarder_ ». Est-ce ma faute si c'est le terme qui est le plus approprié à ma situation ?

Je t'emmerde donc, Quatre, toi et ta culture, non, toi et ta science linguistique, c'est plus juste et j'évite d'en plus me retrouver avec une fatwa sur la tête.

-

Ce connard m'embrasse.

Cette ordure est en train de me suçoter la lèvre inférieure.

Ce résidu d'humanité me fourgue sa langue à titiller mes amygdales.

-

Je ne fais rien.

-

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque principalement.

Le fait que je sois à moitié à poil sous le mec que je déteste le plus.

Le fait que je ne lui aie pas encore mis mon poing dans la gueule.

Le fait qu'il en ait profité pour me lécher la face en prenant possession de ma bouche.

Le fait que, bien malgré moi, je me retrouve à répondre à son baiser avec avidité.

Une chance sur quatre, laquelle est la bonne ?

-

- Toi…

-

Et voilà qu'en plus, comme si le reste n'était pas suffisant, je parle à voix haute.

Décidemment, je me fais pitié.

Il faut vraiment que je me bouge.

-

Mais quelle pourriture ce mec !

Arrête de me serrer comme ça, tu m'étouffes !

T'as deux secondes chrono pour me lâcher avant que je ne te massacre.

-

_Gémissement.._

-

Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui viens de faire un bruit pareil, je ne le crois pas.

-

- Huuuuuuuuuuumm…

-

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

C'est décidé, je t'explose.

Moi qui t'avais toujours vu comme hétéro, voilà que je m'aperçois que t'es un brin homo aussi, étonnant, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te trucider.

-

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Ton attitude froide, sombre, le beau ténébreux, fait de toi un parfait héros des romans de Barbara Cartland. Et d'après ce que je sais, elle n'a jamais écrit le moindre truc gay. Les romans de gare sont rarement homo.

Ouais, je sais, je raconte que des conneries. Pas évident dans un moment comme celui que je vis. C'est comme si il y avait une faille spatiale entre mon cerveau et mon corps, comme si ils fonctionnaient séparément.

Je me vois me torde sous tes mains, je me sens réagir à tes caresses, et pourtant je continue à tergiverser. Comprends pas.

-

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Bon, c'est vrai, l'alcool y est pour beaucoup. J'ai bu plus que de raison à la petite sauterie organisée pour l'anniversaire de fin de guerre numéro… heu je sais plus… M'en fous en fait, ça ne change rien.

Et puis tu m'as cherché avec ton air de ne pas y toucher. Je voulais bêtement que tu réagisses et tu n'as même pas été capable de battre un cil. Après ça tu soutiens ne pas me supporter… T'es pas mon meilleur ennemi, t'es qu'une lavette.

-

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

Bon, évidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à de telles répercutions lorsque, en désespoir de cause, je me suis mis à lécher le cou de Blondie, les yeux dans tes yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

Putain, j'ai rien compris, d'un coup t'as pété un câble et tu m'as amené ici, dans ce lit.

Je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements tu dis ? Tu m'en vois ravi, énerve-toi tant que tu veux, mais pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une pute, connard !

-

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

A ce corps-à-corps destructeur.

Je tremble. Tes mains, tes ongles entraînent le moindre de mes nerfs à une réaction que je juge bien excessive mais que je ne sais contrôler.

J'ai honte. Mon corps entier est secoué de spasmes.

J'halète. Je suis ridicule à me tordre sous toi.

L'expression « _mourir de honte _», je l'avais toujours interprétée au sens figuré, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle ait un sens propre.

-

Je sens tes mains me saisir les hanches et les plaquer contre les tiennes.

J'aurais voulu crier, tu aurais voulu que je pleure, mais vas te faire foutre, aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche.

Au lieu de cela, je t'embrasse imbécile, je te rends chaque étreinte, chaque caresse.

Je ne m'excuserai pas évidemment, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait de ma faute, j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur mon corps.

-

Je fais des découvertes aussi.

Moi qui étais persuadé que tes lèvres se devaient d'être froides et dures comme la glace, je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. Elles n'ont de l'iceberg que la brûlure.

Brûlure qui n'est toutefois pas due à la glace mais à la chaleur qu'elles dégagent.

Elles sont tendres, douces, humides, chaudes sur les miennes.

C'est bon.

-

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

C'est dégueulasse, abominable, exécrable, je préfèrerais encore embrasser Wufei tient !

Je…

_Hummmm…_

C'est bon…

-

J'y crois pas.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Je ne suis pas en train de caresser ton torse (_aux muscles biens dessinés_), ton ventre (_merveilleusement plat et soyeux_), tes biceps (_si foooooooorts…_).

Je ne suis pas en train d'apprécier ce qui se passe sous mes doigts.

Je te le répète Quatre, je cauchemarde.

-

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Comment peut-il me faire ça ?

Profiter de moi.

Profiter de mon corps.

Profiter de mon esprit émietté.

-

Emietté ?

Eméché oui.

-

Non seulement c'est horrible et dégradant, mais mon excitation est humiliante aussi.

C'est que je ne veux pas moi.

-

- Huuuummmm… Ouuuuuui…

-

Non, non, NON ! Ne me crois pas, bon dieu ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis saoul ? Ce n'est pas moi qui parle là, c'est mes hormones, il ne faut pas les écouter !

S'il te plait, sois un gentil garçon et lâche-moi, ok ?

-

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

_Tu es en train de lui sucer la langue imbécile._

Oui, merci, j'avais remarqué.

_Faut pas poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse alors._

-

Voilà que je me parle à moi-même, ça devient totalement dramatique, je vais finir à l'asile si ça continue.

A moins qu'il ne me fasse le plaisir de m'étouffer, comme il est parti ça ne lui sera pas totalement difficile.

AU SECOURS !

-

Bin, pourquoi son visage a-t-il tourné au cramoisi ?

Il y a un problème ?

Où sont passées mes mains d'ailleurs ?

HO MON DIEU.

Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le sache…

Vite, me changer les idées !

Heu… je crois que m'attaquer à son cou n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, il fait des drôles de bruits maintenant.

La probabilité qu'il meurt avant moi est un peu plus relevée, je suis en train de l'achever.

Bien fait pour ta gueule !

-

_Ahummmm…_

Veux pas arrêter.

_Bon._

J'ai toujours adoré la cuisine sucrée-salée et là j'ai un met de choix.

Encore… lèche, lape, déguste, absorbe, aspire, avale, hume, mords, MIAM !

Faim… faim… je suis affamé… à moi… tout à moi… ton cou m'appartient !

-

Je ne sais plus… je ne sais plus si je t'agrippe les épaules pour te repousser ou t'attirer plus à moi si c'est possible.

Ma résistance faiblit, il faut que je me dépêche de reprendre le dessus sinon je vais le laisser me baiser, je vais me soumettre et je sens que je vais adorer ça. L'horreur…

-

Si seulement ce n'était pas lui. Si seulement ce n'était pas ce connard d'enfoiré de mes deux, je pourrais prendre mon pied tranquillou sans arrières pensées.

Là, tout ce qu'il va se passer, c'est que cet enfoiré va finir par m'enfourner sans mon accord, enfin celui de mon esprit, parce que mon corps, lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il est d'accord.

La vie m'emmeeeeeeeerdeeeeuuuuu…

Ch'uis bourré.

Ça facilite.

-

Je dois me détacher.

Je dois le repousser.

Je dois le rep…

Je dois …

Je …

J …

…

-

Ho putain, OUI.

Ne t'arrête pas, ou je te défonce, non, je t'éclate la tronche.

Ne t'arrête pas ou ça va mal finir.

Ne t'arrête pas ou je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

Ne t'arrête pas ou je vais perdre, me perdre, nous perdre.

Continue…

-

J'en veux plus ! Plus de tout, plus de toi. Viens, je t'attends, ne me fais pas languir. Tes mains ne sont plus suffisantes. Quoique, oui, pour me rendre fou, ça elles sont plus que douées, mais là, je veux autre chose, je veux… je veux… je…toi.

OUI

Viens plus près, contre, tout contre, tout ton corps. Je veux ta bouche, tes mains, ton sexe. Je veux que tu me fasses grimper aux rideaux, je veux que tu me mettes la tête à l'envers, je veux ne plus rien piger à la vie, ne plus savoir réfléchir, je veux jouir, vite, très, trop, mourir…

OUI

Merde à tout… heu, exception faite à l'incroyable truc que tu es en train de faire avec ta langue. C'est pas possible d'être aussi doué. Pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps moi ?

OUI

Hoputaindebordeldedieu,cen'estpaspossibledefairedestrucspareils,iln'estpashumainetjenevaispastenirlecoupilvamefaiejouirplusvitequejenel'aijamaisfaitpuisilvacroirequejesuisunéjaculateurprécoceetmaréputationdetombeurseracomplètementfinie,jeneveuxpas,jeveux,jeveux…

OUI !

-

Je veux.

-

Avant de me réveiller.

Avant de reprendre conscience que je te hais.

Avant que je débourre, l'alcool facilite la détente, mais le retour à la lucidité va être dur.

Avant que je t'en veuille, que je te refasse le portrait pour avoir profité de ma faiblesse du moment.

Avant tout, je veux.

-

Et ce malgré le regret que ne se fera pas attendre, lui !

Malgré la gueule de bois.

Malgré la haine encore plus forte.

Malgré notre passé et contre notre futur, fais-moi tien.

Maintenant.

-

Si on me demande comment je m'appelle, je dis « Heero ».

Si on m'envoie en mission, ce ne sera qu'une suite de « Heero ».

Si on m'entraîne en manif pour la paix dans le monde, je brandirai une pancarte « Heero ».

Je ne suis plus capable de penser autre chose, plus capable de concevoir mon univers en dehors de tes bras, de tes mains, de ta bouche, de ton corps, encore.

Je vais devenir fou de plaisir, oui, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver, ce n'est pas possible autrement, ho putain, Heero n'arrête pas, n'arrête jamais, fais-moi supplier encore, encore, encore, encore, oui, oui, je t'aime.

-

- QUOI !?

-

Gueule pas, merde !

T'as l'art de gâcher les bons moments toi !

-

Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai froid tout à coup ? Ouvrir les yeux est pénible, mais là je sens que je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

Bin ? Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? Où vas-tu ?

Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir ? T'es pas peu fou toi.

-

Oui, je suis debout.

Oui, je tangue.

Non, je ne suis pas bourré.

Enfin, plus trop. C'est de ta faute si j'ai la tête à l'envers maintenant !

-

Oui, je te tiens.

Oui, je ne te laisserai pas fuir.

Non, je n'ai pas peur.

Tu as fait exploser mes inhibitions. Et c'est moi qui suis censé être l'expert en explosifs, c'est du propre.

-

Oui, j'ai mon sexe contre tes fesses.

Oui, je suis plus qu'excité.

Non, je n'ai pas honte de te supplier de revenir au lit.

Je te désire, fort. Fais-moi tien, ce soir, tout de suite. Viens…

-

Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le nierai pas demain. On parlera, on se déchirera si c'est ce que tu veux, mais pas maintenant.

Je sais, je te hais et c'est réciproque, mais viens bon dieu… Craque, laisse-toi aller, ne réfléchis plus.

Je ne vois pas où tu vois un problème, prends-le comme du cul, finalement c'est que c'est. Tu bandes pour moi, je le sens, j'ai les mains bien placées même si tu me tournes le dos.

Prends ça comme un moyen de faire plier ton ennemi si ça peut te donner bonne conscience.

Je te donne une mission soldat, fais-moi ployer sous ton corps, fais-moi pleurer, gémir, implorer tes coups de hanches.

Moi, ton ennemi, ta Némésis, nom féminin pour l'homme que je suis, même si je ne demande pas mieux que d'écarter les cuisses devant toi.

Viens…

-

C'est ça, suis ma voix, ne lâche pas mon regard.

C'est bien, un pas après l'autre.

C'est tout bon ça, voilà je suis couché.

Tu me surplombes.

Oui.

Doucement.

Viens…

-

Entends mes gémissements, mes cris, mes râles.

Laisse-toi guider par eux, tu es dans le bon chemin.

Le reste, on verra ça demain.

Vas-y Heero.

Maintenant.

_Viens…._

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**J'ai commencé avant Toussaint, donc mi-octobre, pour finir aujourd'hui. Comme quoi je n'ai vraiment plus de temps à moi...**

**J'aime les moments où on est largué, où on se bat contre soi-même alors qu'on a déjà abandonné la lutte. J'aime les instants fugaces où on croit qu'on va réussir à se détacher pour mieux replonger. J'aime les combats où il n'y a pas de vainqueurs...**

**Bien sûr, je ne m'imagine pas avoir une approbation totale, je n'ai pas cette prétention, mais j'espère vous avoir touchés.**

**A bientôt  
**

**HLO **


End file.
